


saving the world

by Kindacool



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, inacurrate hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindacool/pseuds/Kindacool
Summary: elliot had spent more time in his head than most people. he could sit for hours thinking and speculating whether he should do this or that. In school that was one of the main reasons he had no friends. Well, next to none anyways.but then he figured out he had angela. and darlene, but that was a given since she was his sister. and shayla. but he preferred not thinking of her too much. that just gave him a gaping hole a very important place.and thenthen came leon.





	saving the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave a comment on anything i can do better.

Elliot had spent more time in his head than most people. he could sit for hours thinking and speculating whether he should do this or that. In school that was one of the main reasons he had no friends. Well, next to none anyways.  
but then he figured out he had angela. and darlene, but that was a given since she was his sister. and shayla. but he preferred not thinking of her too much. that just gave him a gaping hole a very important place. 

and then

then came leon.  
leon, whose voice could keep elliot up at night with how warm it was, and how it could change from playful to absolutely serious in one single second. leon who made him dream again. of things he never knew he wanted. things he never dared to want.

but, instead of being happy, elliot was more than anything just embarrassed. leon had only been there for him because whiterose wanted him to. of course, he would have never looked at elliot in any other scenarios. still, he couldn’t help but want.  
or think back at sitting on the bench at yet another basketball game. or talking at lunch about leon's boring show, that he somehow saw a special meaning in. elliot found himself wondering, more than once, if maybe leon could find meaning in him as well.

the night was as dark as it was cold and the only lights were the ugly yellow street lights that reminded elliot of something more sinister than it had any right to be. he was in his own head again, thinking of the past, the present, and the future.  
he hadn’t realised anyone was following him, and really he wouldn't have cared even if he knew. his life was i pieces, and he really, really needed a hit of anything really. even some weed would be heaven sent. but he didn’t do good talking with people, and darlene, who his only source was, was out of town at the moment. so he had to make do. he wouldn’t let what happened to shayla happen to anyone else.  
he briefly thought of leon, who once gave him those adderall pills. sure, it ended badly, but damn, if the high wasn’t good. in the end he crashed down, as he always did.  
still, he just wanted to go home, write his journal, and hopefully not have to fight too badly with mr. robot. he wasn’t in the mood.  
in a few moments he would be home. he could recognize the street now. the walk he had taken hadn’t helped at fucking all, so he was stuck in that empty place with all its empty memories. he took his keys out, but his fingers were so cold that they slipped right out of his grip and fell on the snowy ground.  
“fuck” he said and bowed down to take it when he saw another hand had been ahead of him. he stood back up abruptly, breath coming out unevenly in shock.  
dark brown eyes met his and a big palm handed him the fallen keys. relief washed over elliot as he saw who it was

leon

of course.

still it took him a second to take the keys and open the door. he had many questions but they would have to wait until he wasn’t as cold anymore.  
after a few tries he finally got the door up and stepped inside not really waiting for leon to follow. he wasn’t scared. if leon had come to kill him he would’ve already done it by now.  
he took his coat off. tossing it over the couch, and sat down in it as well. leon didn’t sit.

“you’ve been gone for a while cuz. not up to changing the world anymore?”

elliot looked at him through hazed eyes. he was overwhelmed with emotions for a while, and took the time to get a cig out of his pocket.

“guess i never was” he simply says. the odds are too high now, and so is the body count. the blood on his hands is still so new and it sticks to him like a tattoo, as a constant reminder of his mistakes. 

“then i’m wasting my time.” it was said like a question but he didn’t wait for an answer. “the dark army doesn’t do well with quitters elliot.”

he shivered when he said his name, and it didn’t have anything to do with the cold that still lingered around him like a blanket. leons voice was casual but underneath a coldness was hidden. elliot almost didn’t catch it. that made him scared.  
he ducked his head down, not daring to look up at those gentle eyes, in fear of the possibility that the words that came out wouldn’t have the same calmness. he took another inhale of the cigaret, even if it did no good in calming his nerves.

“is that what this is all about?” he says, slowly.

leon runs a finger through his hair, sighing as he makes his way over to elliot and sits down beside him, a little too close for comfort. this closely he could kill him in a second. elliot swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.  
for a while, leon looked at him, and elliot simply looked back, taking just a little time to get stuck in those eyes, and his nose and his mouth. and if he lingered a little to long on the crook of his lips, well, who would know?

“this is about you setting all this up and doing jack shit in finishing it.” he considered elliot for a while. elliot said nothing. “you know people have died for this, right?” he then said, not unkind.

“that’s exactly the reason. i’ve tried the whole saving the world part and i only made it worse.” he answered, as his voice became a little too high and hysterical for his taste.

Suddenly leon’s eyes turned fond.

“you know, i’ve always known you were kind, but i guess i didn’t know to what extent.”

“what, because i don’t love having blood on my hands?”

“exactly because of that yeah. most of the people under whiterose is evil sons of bitches that the world would be better off without. but not you cuz. you got that look in your eyes as if you could take on the whole world. that's what makes people follow you. ain’t your fault if they’re to0 careless to take care of themselves. “

“you don’t know the whole story-”

“i know that you have never held the gun that shot someone dead. and as a result, none of them deaths you feel responsible for, is your fault at all cuz.”

elliot disagrees. he opens his mouth to talk back at leon, a fire suddenly opening in his chest. but as quickly as it came, the anger is washed away by a massive fatigue and the only thing he ends up saying is;

“you really think this could help people?”

and leon nods.


End file.
